Gondor High School
by GoldenDragonVow
Summary: LOTR crew's been transformed into high school students! Join the crew through their adventures in Gondor High School (GOS), I will try to include as many characters as possible. No more spoilers :3
1. New School, New Students

Frodo Baggins walked through the empty hallways of Gondor High School.

It was his first day and he was feeling particularly twitchy without his fellow hobbits.

He reached his new locker, spun the combination dial…

"FRODO BAGGINSSS!"

Three other hobbits came tumbling out of the cramped space, grinning broadly.

"So did we scare you?" Sam Gamgee asked.

"Not the least bit amusing guys! Next time you gotta try harder!" Frodo teased.

"Oh come on, we didn't?" Merry and Pippin questioned, looking slightly crestfallen.

"Nope."

The first bell was due to ring any second, but the hobbits are still having trouble finding their homeroom.

"Sorry…excuse me…but where's..?" The hobbits struggled among the crowd of students flooding the corridors, desperately asking for help.

"WHERE'S HOMEROOM NUMBER NINE?!" Merry yelled in sheer frustration. All the other students turned to look at him.


	2. Bruises, Timetables and PE Lessons

Students turned to stare at the four hobbits.

Oops.

An elf with golden hair eventually walked over.

"Through Caradhras' corridor, thirteenth room on the left."

"Thanks." And the four young hobbits sped off.

"I'm Legolas by the way!" The elf yelled over the bustling crowd.

Sam made the "OK" sign with his hand as he ran.

The hobbits came to halt as they reached the classroom. They slipped into their desks as the elven teacher walked in.

"Ok class, first things first," the elf started while handing out timetables to all the students.

"Crap," Pippin muttered under his breath. "We have Phys Ed with Haldir for first period."

"…and secondly, please be reminded that no students should enter the basement. The school balrog isn't in a good mood lately, and we do not want any char-grilled students in the campus. Now off you go to your classes."

Great. Just great. The hobbits headed for the locker rooms just as a stout figure with red hair came crashing into them.

"Curse them elves!" a voice grunted. "Oh, sorry! Did I hurt you guys?"

"No, not really," Sam said, rubbing a bruised arm while gasping for air. "Who are you?"


	3. Rules and Explosions

The redhead straightened up and pulled the hobbits to their feet.

"I'm Gimli," he said with a crooked smile. "Been in a brawl with a few elves."

"Don't you guys get along-?" Merry asked.

"No they don't." Sam cut him off. "Apparently there's been some twist in history about that."

Frodo checked his watch.

"Holy Ring of Mordor! We're late! Come on guys!" and he yanked the hobbits into the locker rooms, where all the other students were listening to the gym rules.

"No dwarf-elf combat is allowed. No Rohirrim are allowed to bring their horses in, that goes for everyone. No talks about rings…" Haldir droned on and on and on, finally coming to the last rule: NO UNAUTHORISED SWORD PLAY.

The class groaned.

"Right, that's just about it. To the gym everyone. We have a whole period of basketball today."

"Call this some lesson." A flaxen haired boy with a proud face muttered, shooting at a basket. Score.

"What else can you expect from Haldir anyway?" his companion, a tall blonde girl said earnestly. "Gimme that." She snatched the ball from her brother, and scored a three-point basket.

The bell rang, all the students trailed out of the gym, heading to their next class.

"Chemistry up next," Sam checked his timetable.

"What if I added this to acid?" Merry whispered.

"Dunno, but it's worth a try eh?" Pippin grinned.

BANG

"Well that was a total bust, but we were just curious!" The two hobbits smiled innocently at the whole class that was staring at them. Their hair was singed and eyebrows smoking.


	4. Of Nazguls and Paper

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, detention!"

"Oh come on, we're just innocent little hobbits!"

"NO EXCUSES!"

They stayed behind, washing all the apparatus.

"It's all your fault."

"It's YOURS, not mine!"

"You told me to add that!"

The bickering continues.

Frodo and Sam were onto their next class, but unfortunately they met a few unfriendly neighbors.

"Hand it over." The Nazgul demanded.

"Hand what over?" Sam asked.

"The Ring."

"Dude, it was destroyed. Don't you ever read through your history books?" Frodo shot back, obviously exasperated.

Awkward.

"Well, we're going now," Sam took a deep breath and walked off, with Frodo chasing after him.

"When was the first Lord of the Rings book published?" The question was etched deeply into the blackboard of History class.

"29 July 1954." Legolas' clear voice rang through the quiet room. "I was there when it was released."

"Yeah yeah smartypants, we KNOW you're over 500 years old." Gimli muttered discontentedly. He aimed a scrunched up ball of paper at Legolas' head. Legolas simply swatted it away with his notebook.

New name: Legosass.

Students were lolling about on their desks, hoping the lesson would come to an end.

But it never came.

"There may come a day when you'd be grateful you were able to go to school," the teacher continued.

"But it is not this day!" A dark haired boy snapped at the back of the room.

Laughter sounded through the class.

"Pipe down, Estel." Legolas turned in his seat to smile at the boy.

Another ball of paper soared through the air, this time hitting him squarely on the face.

"THAT'S IT! PAPER FIGHT!" The boy named Estel yelled, leaping from his seat,


	5. More Paper and a Blonde-Haired Girl

The students were instantly filled with exuberance. People were ripping out pieces of paper ranging from the latest issue of Middle Earth News, notebook paper and Rohan Sports Monthly.

"Gotcha!"

"No you ain't! No you ain't!"

The room was filled with shrieks of laughter and joy, the students went wild.

Someone flung a piece of neatly folded paper at Sam.

"You guys seem pretty nice, wanna hang out? P.s. My name is Eowyn, meet me outside after class."

Those words were scrawled in slightly messy handwriting, but still had a hint of elegance through the loops of the g's and y's. It was from the blonde girl back in Phys Ed.

"Sure. And I'm Samwise Gamgee, the fattest of the four." And with that, he tossed it back at the girl.

That's when History finally ended.

"Hey, hey, guys! This girl called Eowyn wants to hang out, yay or nay?" Sam asked catching up with the hobbits.

"Yay! We totally need someone to hang out with!" Merry exclaimed, still having a bit of paper stuck in his hair.

And so the company of four tracked down the girl.

"Hiya! I'm Eowyn!"

She seems nice enough.

"Sam Gamgee, at your service." Sam declared, smiling

"And ours too!" The remaining hobbits said in unison.

Eowyn laughed.

"It's nearly lunch, wanna sit together? I know just the table." Eowyn continued, eyes glowing with happiness.

Without warning, she grabbed the hobbits and dashed down the stairs and burst into the cafeteria.

It was already jam-packed with all the students.

The hobbits glanced around, and saw only one empty table.

Well, fine, there was another guy sitting there.

Eowyn seemed to take no notice of that and bounced right over.


	6. Oh Brother

Eowyn reached the table, crept up behind the guy that was already sitting there.

"Hey bro! What's up?!" Giving him a slap on the back. A very hard slap, knocking the wind out of him.

"Eowyn…" he winced in pain. "Next time you do that, tell me beforehand…"

"What if I don't?"

"Oh I don't know… maybe I'll give you a NOOGIE!" and with that, the flaxen haired teen tackled his sister and rubbed his fist in her hair.

"Eomer! Stop, you're killing me!" Eowyn laughed as her brother messed up her beautiful blonde hair.

The hobbits gaped at her.

"There, you look way better." Eomer teased.

"Feels much better too," Eowyn reached up to feel her now very messy hair. "Thanks brother." She said smiling.

"Made some new friends already? That was fast…" Eomer stared at the hobbits in wonder.

"We're hobbits from The Shire," Pippin said proudly. "Halflings if that's what you call us."

"Great to meet you guys. Oh hey-! FARAMIR! Over here!"

A sandy-haired boy with a rather large nose jumped at the sound of his name, dropping the stack of books he was holding.

Awkward pause.

"Oh, that kid, ever so nervous…" Eomer shook his head and went over to help pick up the boy's belongings.

"I hear that his father favors his older brother," Eowyn whispered to the hobbits, making a face. "But from what I've seen, Boromir's pretty protective of him."

"Who's-?" Frodo started, but was cut off by Eowyn.

"His older brother. He's kind of nice I guess…"

Eomer returned with the sandy-haired boy, face flushed with mild embarrassment.


	7. Heart to Heart

The boy slid into an empty seat next to Sam.

"I'm Faramir, Son of Denethor." He said rather quietly.

"Frodo Baggins from The Shire."

Faramir gave a weak smile, looking rather pale.

"Your dad's been mistreating you again?" Eomer asked gently.

"Just the usual..."

"At least Boromir's still on your side." Eomer patted him on the back.

Faramir forced a smile on his tired face.

No one else said a word about Denethor for the rest of lunch.

"If you need to talk, you can tell us." Eowyn said. "Me and Eomer are here for you."

Faramir merely nodded.

Just then, Legolas walked by. "There's a general assembly after lunch."

"Oh no, not again... I hate that song..." Eowyn groaned.

"We all do, little sister," Eomer said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"We'd better hurry up then, we still have 15 more minutes," Pippin informed the table.


	8. They're Taking the Hobbits to Isengard

"Oh gods, we have to hurry!" Sam jumped in his seat and started shoveling spoonfuls of potato in his mouth as fast as possible.

"No don't…" Eowyn started. "I don't wanna sing the school song…"

"Nor do I." Eomer butted in, still trying not to laugh.

The hobbits looked momentarily confused.

"There, I'm done," Sam said with relief. "Now let's get outta here!"

The group raced to the school hall (Faramir still holding his books) and burst in through the doors just as Headmaster Gandalf stepped on the stage.

"Welcome to another year at Gondor High School, where I will assure you that you will be safe, unless you counted the balrog in the basement of course," he added in hastily, seeing as some of the older students started shifting uncomfortably.

"Now now, let's sing the school song then!"

The melody blared out from every student, with occasional laughter.

"THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD. THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD. THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD-GARD-GARD-GARD…"

Eomer gave his sister a sharp poke in the ribs, though trying not to laugh himself.

When the song finally finished, both students and a few other teachers were rolling around in laughter.

Gandalf cleared his throat.

"And one more thing I would like to remind all of you: remember, if you don't study, YOU SHALL NOT PASS! You are dismissed back to your classes now!"


	9. Brother to Brother

Students trailed out of the hall and started their way to their classes.

"OI! FARAMIR!" a voice sounded in the middle of the crowd.

"We'll leave you here, kid." Eomer whispered.

A tall figure pushed his way through the crowd, finally getting to Faramir.

The teen looked almost like Faramir, only taller and slightly more muscular.

"Hey…" Faramir sighed.

"What's wrong now little brother?" The teen asked.

"Nothing Boromir, it's just…" Faramir swallowed.

Boromir wrapped an arm around his younger brother, guiding him to a bench and motioned for him to sit down.

"Well?" Boromir looked at Faramir expectantly.

"It's just frustrating… Dad likes you and all that… What have I done wrong to deserve his ignorance?" Those words trailed out of Faramir like running water.

"Nothing." Boromir said firmly and tightened his arm around his brother. "I don't care what Dad says, you're still my brother and I'll look after you for all I care."

A tear rolled down Faramir's pale cheek, landing with a soft splash on his lap.

"Here, have this," Boromir handed him a tissue.

"Thanks…" Faramir smiled, though still crying.

"Want me to walk you to class?"

"Sure, I guess…"

The pair walked down the hall and to a classroom.

"Hope you feel better… Have a nice day little bro." And with that Boromir hugged his brother.

Faramir buried his face into his older brother's shoulder.

"No need to cry, little brother," Boromir whispered with a small smile. "You'll always be safe with me."

They broke apart and parted their ways.


	10. Memories

Boromir tried to focus in class.

He still remembered the countless times his father had mistreated his little brother.

A clear memory floated its way into his mind.

A few years ago:

"Dad! I made it into the school basketball team!" A younger Boromir announced excitedly to Denethor.

"Good son, I'm so proud of you!" Denethor smiled at him. "And what about YOU young man?" He shot at Faramir in the most un-fatherly way possible.

"I…I…" Faramir stuttered.

"You are nothing but a burden to my household, go up to your room."

Faramir hung his head in shame and limped up the stairs to the room he shared with Boromir, shut the door with a snap and flung himself onto his bed. Tears started streaming from his eyes and were rolling freely from his face.

What must have been a few hours had passed, and the door creaked open, and there he was, his older brother and protector standing at the doorway.

Faramir lay still, not moving an inch.

He heard the door shut quietly and his older brother was by his side.

"How was dinner?" Faramir asked, barely moving his lips.

"Bad," Boromir said grimly. "I didn't have anything since you weren't there, Dad was pissed."

"Oh."

Boromir sat on the bed, Faramir promptly sat up.

"Just so you know, whatever happens, I'll always be here for you." Boromir hugged his brother.

"I know," Faramir whispered and snuggled closer. Boromir smiled and hugged him tighter still.

Now tears were swelling in Boromir's eyes, he wiped them off with the back of his hand and stared out of the classroom window.

Another memory made its way to his mind.

Just two weeks before school started:

"You useless runt!" Denethor roared at Faramir. "You ungrateful bastard of mine! I do not need such a boy for a son! Now get out of my sight!"

Boromir found him lying limp on the floor of their room, covered in a few scrapes and a fair amount of bruises, breathing weakly.

"No!" Boromir yelled.

Denethor came at the sound and turned to him.

"Care not about your brother, we do not need him." And aimed a hard kicked at Faramir.

Boromir made sure his father was gone, before desperately trying to revive his little brother.

He carried Faramir to his bed, put a damp towel on his forehead and covered him with his blanket.

Boromir held his brother's cold hand in his, face frowning in anxiety.

"Boromir…" Faramir managed to choke out.

"I'm here, I'll take care of you…" Boromir whispered and poured a little water down his brother's mouth.

"Th..thanks…"

From that day onwards, Boromir had accompanied Faramir wherever he went, making sure he was safe from his father. He knew he was the only one Faramir can always trust.

The bell rang, and Boromir thought no more.


	11. Ride of the Rohirrim

Eowyn stood at her locker, waiting for her brother. It was the end of the day and she cringed at the prospect of having already 3 essays due for the next day.

She checked her watch, it was already 20 minutes pass the bell. Almost all the students were gone. She flipped open her book and started reading just to kill time.

10 minutes later, no Eomer.

Half an hour later, still no Eomer.

After another period of waiting, Eowyn felt a light tap on her shoulder and jumped.

"Get your boots on, we're riding home."

"What took you so long?" Eowyn demanded.

"School office," Eomer made a face. "Uncle Theo's really sick. He called and sent horses."

"Oh."

The two rushed out of the building and scanned over the school field for their steads. They waited for a while before the sound of galloping hooves were to be heard.

"Good Windfola," Eowyn breathed into her stallion's ear as she mounted onto her saddle.

"We better be quick." Eomer kicked Firefoot foward. "Unlce Theo's never sick, this is gonna be so bad."

Eowyn struggled to catch up with her brother as he raced off. Eomer was indeed still a better rider.

They galloped past the fields and cut right into a shallow marsh, not wasting their precious time to reach home.

Their horses waded across the marsh, stopping every once in a while to inch their hooves out of the mud.

A loud yell followed by a splash made Eowyn hold Windfola.

She looked back: Eomer had fallen off and landed into the ankle-deep sludge.

"You ok?" Eowyn pulled her horse back to where Eomer was now sitting.

"I think I broke something..." Eomer said stiffly, face now sweating with pain. "My arm..."

"Hang in there, I got you covered." And with amazing strength, Eowyn pulled him up onto Windfola and took Firefoot's reins.

"Thanks sis, you're still the best," Eomer gave her shoulder a squeeze before holding his arm.

Eowyn checked her stallion into a slow walk to avoid her brother from being thrown off again, leading Firefoot with her.


	12. Feeling Empty

"We're home, Uncle Theo!" Eowyn yelled as she barged in the house.

"Not so loud Eowyn, the whole street would hear you if you keep on yelling like that." Eomer gave his sister a sharp slap on the shoulder with his good arm.

"Well, I'll have a look at Uncle Theo. You just go shower down or something, you stink... Oh yeah, I'll get you a cast later."

Eowyn went upstairs and knocked on her uncle's door softly.

"Uncle Theo? Can I come in for a moment?"

No sound came from the room. Eowyn knew instantly something was wrong, and burst in without a second thought.

She screamed.

"Eomer! Get someone! He's fainted!"

Eowyn searched the room for clues on why her uncle was unconscious, and she saw it: a glass with a half-melted pill at the bottom.

"Holy-" Eomer came through round the corner.

"Drugged..." Eowyn looked at her brother, face white with fear.

"Stay here, I'll get Hama and Gamling." Eomer turned and left.

Flashback:10-year-old Eowyn sat in a tree while thinking of the sword dance pattern Eomer had taught her earlier in the day. She was possibly the closest to her brother of all people.

She heard someone calling her name.

"Eowyn, get down here!"

She looked down and saw her uncle.

Her face split into a wide grin and she leapt from the branch, landing in Theoden's arms.

Theoden held her close. The siblings' parents had perished years ago, so he took the children as his own.

Eomer joined his uncle with his sister and sat on the lush green grass.

"I'll be out for a conference tonight, Hama and Gamling will be watching you two."

Both brother and sister groaned at the same time. They loved their uncle dearly as a father, and never wanted him to leave.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, so don't get yourselves in a mess." Theoden continued...

"Eowyn? Eowyn!" Eomer shook his sister as he knelt by her side with Hama and Gamling, his arm in a cast.

Gamling turned to Eomer and Eowyn. "We're driving him to the hospital, just stay here and well... Don't get into trouble..." He finished hesitantly.


	13. Promises

Eowyn flopped on her desk after finishing her essays.

She took out her iPhone and messaged Eomer.

Eowyn:What if he doesn't make it?

Eomer:He'll be fine, I promise...

Eowyn:You'll stay with me till the end?

Eomer:Always.

Eowyn put her phone down And stared blankly at her clock. It was 22:45 already and she still needed to revise for an oncoming quiz.

Eowyn decided that she was far too tired to do anything else, and went to her brother's room. She needed consolation.

"Eomer?" She pushed the door open slightly.

"Come in."

And so she did.

Eomer was finishing work of his own when she walked in. Eowyn plopped herself onto the floor next to his bed.

Flashback: Eomer still remembered the day their parents died. He held his little sister's hand as Theoden took them in. Yes, he missed Theodwyn and Eomund a lot, but he still had his sister and uncle.

Eomer crossed the room to where Eowyn was, and sat next to her.

"You worried about him?"

Eowyn nodded mutely.

"So am I."

Long pause.

"What if he doesn't make it?" Eowyn asked again, in a whisper.

"I'll stay with you till the end, I promise."

"I know..." Tears formed in Eowyn's eyes.

"How was your day anyway?" Eomer tried to change the topic.

"Not too bad, I guess..."

Another long pause.

"Still remember the day Uncle Theo took us in?" Eomer placed an arm round his sister's shoulder.

"Oh yeah..."

"I swore to myself I will try to be the best brother you've ever had on that day." Eomer smiled a little.

"Thanks for letting me know." Eowyn shifted a little closer.

The two eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, Eowyn with her head against her brother's chest.


	14. Daybreak

Legolas woke with a start.

He glanced at his alarm clock. It was 5 in the morning.

He changed into his day clothes, crept silently out of the window and leapt from the roof to a tree outside his room.

It was near the break of dawn and the birds started singing their sweet songs in the branches.

The elf smiled. He had always liked it when it was early in the day. He let a thrush perch on his shoulder and watched the sun make her way out from the east.

The bird left his shoulder, letting out a soft cheep as it flew off.

Legolas climbed down and went back into the house, to find his father sitting at the table.

"_Aur ion_," Thranduil said.

"_Aur adar_."

"Better get going now, you still have an hour." Thranduil smiled.

"Yes father."

Leoglas grabbed his bag, a piece of _lembas _and shut the door behind him.

Meanwhile at the House of Theoden, Eowyn's head jerked at the slightest noise to be ever heard through the empty house.

She shook her brother awake.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Be quiet."

The sound came again.

"Come on, we're checking." Eowyn pulled her brother up and went quietly down the stairs.

A figure clad in black was standing in the hallway.

Eowyn pounced.

"What the hell do you want and why are you here?!" She snarled, slamming on the back of the person.

"Eowyn, calm down!" Eomer yanked her back with one arm, but keeping a foot on the stranger's body. A medicine bottle fell out with a dull "clunk".

"Trying to kill us next, aren't you?" Eowyn spat.

Eomer flipped the stranger over with his foot none too gently.

"What the-?"

"Wormtongue..." Eowyn breathed. "We trusted you!" She shrieked in pure anger.

Wormtongue stood up, brushing himself. "A misunderstanding really... What are you talking about-?"

Eowyn punched him hard and true in the nose.

"Let's go Eomer, we're gonna be late." She said coldly and left.


	15. IMPORTANT NOTE FROM GOLDEN, PLEASE READ

Dearest readers,

My apologies, but as I have my exams and tests coming up, I might not be able to update the story as often as I did back then.

But you have my word that I WILL try my best to finish this tale.

Please feel free to leave any suggestions that might help with the story :)

Yours truly,

Golden :)


	16. Uneventful

Legolas walked briskly down the stone pavement.

The weather was cool and breezy, fallen leaves danced about the ground.

Quick footsteps behind the young elf sounded. Legolas held a rubber band, ready to fire at the offending figure. With a sharp turn on the heel, the elf wheeled and faced the smiling teen behind him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Estel." Legolas tucked his rubber band back into his pocket, sighing with relief.

It's Aragorn, not Estel," the teen gave him a small nudge. "Speak English for once, would you?"

Legolas laughed and raced down the street, leaving Aragorn behind.

"Typical elf." Aragorn muttered to himself and proceeded to catch up with Legolas.

* * *

"You shouldn't have punched him you know."

"Seriously, I thought it was best. Did you see that look on his face?" Eowyn said gleefully.

Eomer shook his head. He never really knew what to do with his sister, despite all the time they spent together.

Eowyn clutched her books tighter against her worn hoodie and let out a tinkling laugh.

* * *

"We've had one yes, but what about second breakfast?" Pippin nagged his friends on the way.

"I don't think anyone else knows about second breakfast, Pip."

"What about elevenses? Lunch? Tea? Dinner? Supper? They've got to know about those right?"

"Wouldn't count on that one."

* * *

The morning bell rang and all but a few students were already in their classes.

"The lion, known as _panthera leo_ has a direct relation to the caracal, cheetah, leopard and such felines."

Radagast taught with at least one creature on his shoulder. Today it was a sparrow. A diagram of an African lion was drawn on the board, teeth, claws and all.

About an hour later, Radagast dismissed the students.

Homework: Prepare for Chapter 2 on wargs.

* * *

"Can anyone tell me the formula to find the volume of a pizza (as a cylinder) that has a radius 'z' and a height 'a'?" _  
_

Faramir was evidently not listening. He put his attention on a doodle of a small dragon instead.

A dark-haired she-elf stood up. "The volume can be defined as Pi*z*z*a."

The dwarven teacher nodded his head in approval.

Ignoring the dwarf's long rant about Pi, Faramir's mind wandered off to nowhere.

Flashback: Eowyn was ever so beautiful. She was almost like every other girl in Gondor High School, but somehow she was different at the same time. Since summer, Faramir has had feelings towards her, but he never had the courage...

Faramir labelled his doodle as "Smaug the Fiery and Minuscule" and shoved it away in his backpack.


	17. To Go or Not to Go

"Eowyn?" Faramir stood in front of her, outside the library.

"Yeah?" Eowyn checked her stack of papers, not noticing that Faramir had been blushing slightly.

"Um... You know we've known each other for a while... And uh..."

"And your point is?"

"Well... What I really meant was... Maybe I should take you out somewhere, to get your mind off things every once in a while... You get what I'm saying...?"

"Say what?" Eowyn froze for a moment, staring hard at him.

"Would you go out with me?" Faramir finally blurted out.

"Oh! Um... Sure... But I have to visit Uncle Theo in the hospital later though..." Eowyn managed to muster, mildy embarrassed.

"Would it be fine if I went with you maybe... Friday night?"

"Sure... But I'll have to ask Uncle Theo first."

Faramir smiled and left.

* * *

Eowyn twirled her pen around her fingers, daydreaming in class.

_Memory: Eowyn came home to find her brother sitting on the couch with his face buried in his hands. _

_"Eomer?" Eowyn gave him a small poke on the shoulder._

_"Go away Eowyn, I need some time alone."_

_"Look, I won't go till I find out what the hell is wrong with my brother that never cries." Eowyn forced his hands from his face and looked at him straight in the eyes._

_"Go away," Eomer repeated still. "You won't understand anyway."_

_"What do I not understand?" Eowyn wedged herself beside her brother._

_"Some things."_

_"What things?"_

_"Oh fine, I'll tell you: I broke up."_

_Eowyn felt a pang of guilt for her brother. How could she not know about this?_

_"I don't want to lose you, Eowyn, like the way I lost her."_

_"Oh brother..." Eowyn rolled her eyes at the ceiling, but still managed to smile._

_She hugged him. Sometimes guys cry and need hugs too. Even if they never seem to do._

Do I REALLY want to go out with Faramir? Eowyn mentally debated with herself.

Yes.

Do I want my heart to be broken like Eomer's?

NO!

Is Faramir worth it? Based on what he normally does?

Probably, he's a nice guy and all, and hey! Boromir's pretty nice as well, always like a big bro to me.

Would Eomer and Uncle Theo approve?

Umm... Dunno... Hopefully?

Do I actually LIKE Faramir?

Yes!

_Friday night, Faramir. _Eowyn marked at the back of notebook. Case closed.


	18. A Bit of Hobbit Mischief

**OMG GUYS, I'm so sorry I went without an update for like, what? 2 months? Eeeeek! I have my finals next week and I've been studying around the clock :( **

**Oh well, enjoy this short chapter I typed during a study break :)**

* * *

A small pool of water rippled in the boys' bathroom.

"Glad it's all over. Man, that Celeborn is a total nightmare! Now we have extra work to do, as if we don't have enough already!" The door swung open and Merry flung himself onto the nearest sink.

"Relax, we can always go to The Green Dragon afterwards for a drink right?" Pippin absent-mindedly turned on the tap above Merry's head, sending a gush of cold water onto his hair.

"OI- Hey! Stop it!" Merry pulled his head back up, spluttering.

"Well, I thought you needed some refreshing."

Merry gave his companion a dirty look. That cheeky bastard.

"Where's Frodo going anyway?"

"To Elrond's. He needs to check up on that arm remember?"

"Oh, right..." Merry dried himself with a large wad of toiler paper. "Any ideas for a new prank?"

"Well..." Pippin tapped his chin thoughtfully. "We could steal Legolas' hand sanitizer, hairspray, shampoo, and all that... He's too tight on personal hygiene."

"Perfect, you know the combination to his locker, right?"

* * *

A ridiculously large pile of books were set upon one of the library tables. Only a pair of ballet flat slippers were to be seen from under the table.

This is Arwen Evenstar. Voted student president 3 times in a row, straight-A student, library assitant.

"Mr Bilbo? How many more boxes are coming this week?"

"Hmmm? Oh! There's probably about seven more on the way." Bilbo who has retired from teaching had decided to stay in the school to become the librarian.

Arwen checked another box on the list. She had permission to skip classes to help sort out the new books for a week.

Bilbo adjusted his wire-rimmed glasses and checked his watch.

"Goodness me! Is it time already? You better head back to your classes Arwen, there's still 2 more minutes before the bell. Off you go!"

Arwen slung her messenger bag over her shoulder, closed the door and left.


End file.
